My frozen memories
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Summary inside! No flamers! No like? NO FRICKEN READ! XC
1. What is going on?

Summary: 'Damn her. Damn Kikyo. That traitor...' Princess Kagome Higurashi wasn't happy when her brother arranged a marriage with the ever-so bratty and arrogant Prince Inuyasha Taisho. Kikyo, her maid and best friend, didn't approve of it either. Kagome also knew how much her friend liked Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome was all alone and some bandits attacked her, with Kikyo leading them. They left her to die out in the woods but Kagome pushed on and tried to look for help. She sees a house and runs towards it. However, she had lost a lot of blood and ended up passing out in front of the building. She wakes up inside but her memory is gone. The Shinkenger Samurai promise to help her regain it and stop Kikyo as soon as possible.

()

_Kagome's POV_

"Nrg!" I winced quietly in pain. I clutched my side where the worst wound was as I leaned on a sturdy tree.

_"Damn..." _I thought as I glared at the ground. _"Kikyo... How could you?" _The agony got worse as I pushed off the tree, my vision starting to blur. I pushed on forward forward and down a slope. I need help. I need serious help. All these wounds, they're going to get infected. I could have fought back but Kikyo somehow stopped my Miko Ki from working and some of the soldiers held me down. They were so brutal.

"CAW!" A crow screeched from above. Since I was on edge I stumbled in surprise and suddenly tumbled down. I landed with a muffled THUMP and was so desperate to scream in agony. My wounds hurt even more as blood continuously soaked my white dress, turning it crimson. I really need help. And fast. I slowly pushed myself to my feet and continued walking. The grass was stained with my blood. I cringed. I kept walking and walking. It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes before I saw a house. Hope suddenly filled up in me as I began to run towards the building. My vision was going black very slowly. No! I'm so close! I made it to the porch but collapsed. I began to breath heavily as I was slowly pulled into unconsciousness. That's when I fell limp on the porch with my last thoughts.

_"Damn her. Damn her. Damn Kikyo, that traitor." _Then everything went blank.

"Ah!" I gasped and shot up into a sitting position. I looked down and saw I was wearing a white comfortable sleeping attire. My body was wrapped in certain places where slight pinching pains came from. I looked up. "Where am I? Wait," I paused then looked over at a mirror to see a pale but beautiful girl staring back. I had long raven hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. Then I looked down at my lap. The door slid open and an old(er) man walked in with a tray.

"Ah! You're awake!" He ran to my side. I looked at him.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"You are in the Shiba mansion(was it a mansion? I forgot. It has been a while since I've seen it)." He explained. I nodded and looked down on my lap. "What is your name?" I looked up and began to try and think. Suddenly pain shot through my body as I almost had it.

"Rng!" I cried in pain and clutched my head. "I- I can't!" I yelled. My cries must've attracted the attention of residents of the building because there was the sound of footsteps and the door sliding open with a SLAM. "M-make it stop! It hurts! I-I... I don't want to think! I can't remember!" I screamed. Suddenly the pain disappeared. I opened my eyes slowly and stared down at my lap. "What... What was that?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure, miss." The old man looked confused. I curled up.

"My head. It doesn't want me to remember. It's like something traumatic or crazy happened." I rested my head on my knees, my legs tucked into my chest. "It hurts. A lot. Can you... help me?" I looked up at the man. " Please?"

"We will try." A younger man said.

"Un! We will help!" A woman said with a determined look on her face. Somehow, it made me smile.

"Thank you. I would tell you my name but, as you know, I can't remember." I gave the 5 people(who were nearer my age) a sheepish smile. Then it turned into a frown. That determined girl. Her aura was a lot like someone I knew. I gasped as a short memory played through my mind. As it played I heard my heart beat slowly yet loudly drumming.

_"Souta-kun!" I smiled up at a taller boy. He smiled back._

_"Yes, sweetie?" He asked._

_"We will be together forever, right aniki?" I asked. The boy, Souta, gave me a hug._

_"Of course. Don't think so negatively, 'Gome-chan. I will protect my little imouto."_

I blinked in surprise. What was that?

()

Me:Moooou! I'm sorry if I get their personalities wrong. It has been a while! No flamers! And thank you for giving it a chance. :)


	2. Kagome-chan!

Summary: 'Damn her. Damn Kikyo. That traitor...' Princess Kagome Higurashi wasn't happy when her brother arranged a marriage with the ever-so bratty and arrogant Prince Inuyasha Taisho. Kikyo, her maid and best friend, didn't approve of it either. Kagome also knew how much her friend liked Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome was all alone and some bandits attacked her, with Kikyo leading them. They left her to die out in the woods but Kagome pushed on and tried to look for help. She sees a house and runs towards it. However, she had lost a lot of blood and ended up passing out in front of the building. She wakes up inside but her memory is gone. The Shinkenger Samurai promise to help her regain it and stop Kikyo as soon as possible.

()

Kotoha-san kept on fussing over me. She was worried about me.

"Gome-chan, you lost a lot of blood. Are you sure you're alright to be up?" Kotoha-san asked. I told them about my random memory so all we know is that my name(or nickname) is 'Gome-chan. I glanced up at her and smiled.

"Yes, I am sure Kotoha-san. Besides, I'm feeling much better than yesterday." I reassured. Kotoha-san frowned but stayed by my side just in case anything happened. I sighed. Takeru-sama promised that his friends and him would try and help regain my memories. I just hope that I'll find my memories soon. "Kotoha-san, can we go into the garden?" I asked. Kotoha-san smiled and nodded.

"Hai! Follow me." Kotoha-san began to drag me throughout the household and soon we were out a door. The sight that greeted me was amazing. Chiaki-san and Ryunosuke-san were fighting with wooden swords. Their movements were swift and fast. It made me feel happy yet... sad inside. "Gome-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully and looked at Kotoha-san with a frown. "Seeing them practice... it makes me feel happy and sad."

"Is it something about your memories?" She asked. I nodded.

"I think so." I looked back at the two boys.

"Hey," Kotoha-san wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a one-armed hug. "We'll get your memories back soon." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, we will." I agreed and we both sat down, chatting and laughing.

"-and Mako was the decoy and Ryunosuke was wearing the wedding dress and wore lipstick." Kotoha-san giggled. I laughed as well.

"Really?" I said between some giggles. I began to imagine that and burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oi! What're you two giggling about?" We both to see Chiaki-san and Ryunosuke-san looking at us.

"Oh, just telling Gome-chan about when those brides were being kidnapped and how, ahem, Ryunosuke wore lipstick." Kotoha-san tried to keep in her laughter. I felt a pang at the sound of brides. What is going on? Then something else played through my head.

_"Nani!?" I screamed in anger. Souta-kun sighed and looked at me._

_"I'm sorry, Gome-cha-"_

_"Don't 'Gome-chan' me, Souta!" I yelled. "How could you arrange for me to marry that jerk!"_

_"We need to be at peace, Kagome." Souta-kun sighed. I glared at my brother._

_"How could you, Souta! I HATE YOU!" I ran out of the room with tears running down my face. I suddenly bumped into a girl. She was my age and looked exactly like me only with longer, midnight-coloured hair and brown eyes._

_"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" She asked._

_"Kikyo-chan!" I hugged my look-a-like. "M-my brother... he's forcing me into marriage. I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you sorry?"_

_"Because," I looked up at Kikyo. "He want's me to marry Inuyasha Taisho. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I sobbed._

"Gome-chan!"

I blinked. Kotoha-san was holding my shoulders, a worried look on her face. I looked up at Chiaki-san and Ryunosuke-san to see them with the same looks.

"There was that... Souta guy. Something about us arguing about an arranged marriage of me and some guy who's apparently a jerk. There was also... a woman." I frowned. "She looked like me only with longer and midnight hair and brown eyes." I looked up. "I was crying. And I know my real first name now."

"Really? That's great news!" Ryunosuke-san smiled. I smiled back.

"Yes, it is. But the meaning of my name is... a bit depressing. Caged bird."

"Kagome?" Kotoha-san said. I nodded. "It's lovely, Kagome-chan."

"Arigato, Kotoha-san." I smiled again.

()

Me: alright! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I know I enjoyed making it. Btw, do you guys want the chapters to be longer? Please tell me. Laters~! ;)


	3. Lunch!

Summary: 'Damn her. Damn Kikyo. That traitor...' Princess Kagome Higurashi wasn't happy when her brother arranged a marriage with the ever-so bratty and arrogant Prince Inuyasha Taisho. Kikyo, her maid and best friend, didn't approve of it either. Kagome also knew how much her friend liked Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome was all alone and some bandits attacked her, with Kikyo leading them. They left her to die out in the woods but Kagome pushed on and tried to look for help. She sees a house and runs towards it. However, she had lost a lot of blood and ended up passing out in front of the building. She wakes up inside but her memory is gone. The Shinkenger Samurai promise to help her regain it and stop Kikyo as soon as possible.

()

"Kagome-chan." I looked up at the sound of my name to see Takeru-sama.

"Hai, Takeru-sama?" I bowed.

"I heard about your newest memory." I looked down. "You said the man's name was Souta, correct?"

"Yes." I nodded. Takeru-sama's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Alright. I'll be off. I just... need to check something." I nodded and walked off. What was that about? Oh well. I wanted to find Mako-san and see how lunch was going on. I walked into the kitchen and looked at Mako-san.

"Ah! Kagome-chan." Mako-san smiled.

"Hi, Mako-san. I was wondering if you would like any help." I smiled. Mako-san looked grateful.

"You would help? Oh, thank you!" Mako-chan hugged me. I grinned.

"No problem." She pulled away and I found an apron and put it on while tying my hair back. "Okay! What to make..."

"Umm... Oh! How about oden?" Mako-san asked. I nodded.

"Hai! Definitely a plan. And maybe some sushi and, I dunno, miso?" I thought. Huh. At least I remembered how to cook, ne?

"Yes! This is great!" Mako-chan cheered. I laughed lightly.

"Well, let's get to it!" I clasped my hands together. Soon we got to work.

_A while later_

"Ah! I hope they like it." I grinned. I looked down at our masterpieces with a wide grin.

"I bet they will! I really appreciate you helping so much! You did most of the work, Kagome-chan. Arigato." Mako-san smiled happily. I smiled back.

"It was my pleasure, oh and look at the time! Lunch time!" I winked playfully and we began to bring the trays in. The boys faces looked worried. I wonder why? Kotoha-san just smiled. We gave everyone each a tray and sat down.

"Eat up, everyone! This lunch is special!" Mako-san exclaimed happily, making me feel shy.

"I-it's not that special, Mako-san." I whispered in embarrassment at her. Soon everyone took their first bite.

"Mmm, this is great!" Kotoha-san smiled happily.

"Very great." Chiaki-san sounded very surprised.

"Mako-chan, you have completely changed my opinion of you!" Ryunosuke-san grinned.

"Thanks guys but really Kagome did most of the work." Mako-san smiled. I nudged her.

"A-ah... Oh oh no." I stuttered. "I just helped." Mako-san gave me a look.

"Come on, Kagome. You did 90% of the work. You're a great cook." She gave me a big grin.

"You cooked this?" Takeru-sama asked. I nodded shyly.

"H-hai." I blushed. "It's not that great. I'm just ordinary at cooking. I'm nothing special at it. Besides," I smiled. "There are a lot better people out there than me."

"I very much doubt that." Ryunosuke-san said and looked up. "It's brilliant!" I flushed.

"A-ah! Th-thank you." I looked down at my tray and continued eating, afraid that if I look up I'll make a fool out of myself.

"So, anymore memories, Kagome-chan?" Chiaki-san asked. I shook my head.

"...no." I frowned sadly. "I want to know more. It's like something's stopping them. Like... something's frozen them. I have so many questions. What was my life like? Do I have a mother and father? Who did I know? Are people looking for me?... And what happened to me?" I sighed. "I want my questions to be answered but... it-it seems that I can't get my answers yet. Won't they come back soon?"

"Have faith, Kagome." Mako-san said. "We will get your memories back, no matter what."

"Yes, we will." Kotoha-san spoke.

"It's our top priority." Takeru-sama said.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan." Chiaki-san smiled.

"We won't back down from this task. That is a promise, Kagome-chan." Ryunosuke-san finished. Tears appeared in my eyes.

"You guys..." I smiled. "Thank you! Now look! You made me cry." I gave a teary laugh and began to wipe my eyes. Kotoha-san handed me a tissue and I wiped away the tears. I began laughing. "Anyways, since I'm here I should make my stay worth it." We continued to eat our lunch, talking and chatting like good ol' friends. I know these friendships will be strong.

"Hey, have any of you seen Genta-san anywhere?" Kotoha-san asked. I blinked in confusion.

"Who?" I asked.

"One of our friends." Mako-san said. I blinked. Hmmm. I want to meet this 'Genta-san' guy. He sounds... funny.

"So, Kagome," I looked at Mako-san. "Would you like to come to the market to get the groceries?"

"Of course! I'd be happy to." I smiled. I want to be helpful to these guys. I'm happy that they're helping me. Without them l, in the condition I was in, I would've surely been dead.

()

Me: Ohayo! Or good afternoon or whatever it is. This chapter was with the help of my two little sisters! They love Shinkenger. :) so they wanted to help. Arigato for reading, mina! ;)


	4. Mom? Dad? NO!

Summary: 'Damn her. Damn Kikyo. That traitor...' Princess Kagome Higurashi wasn't happy when her brother arranged a marriage with the ever-so bratty and arrogant Prince Inuyasha Taisho. Kikyo, her maid and best friend, didn't approve of it either. Kagome also knew how much her friend liked Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome was all alone and some bandits attacked her, with Kikyo leading them. They left her to die out in the woods but Kagome pushed on and tried to look for help. She sees a house and runs towards it. However, she had lost a lot of blood and ended up passing out in front of the building. She wakes up inside but her memory is gone. The Shinkenger Samurai promise to help her regain it and stop Kikyo as soon as possible.

()

"Mako-san," I spoke hesitantly as we walked out of the shop, holding the plastic bags with our items.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?" Mako-san looked at me.

"What is up with the boys worrying yesterday? " I asked. Mako-san giggled.

"Well, I'm not that good at cooking. I guess they were worried." She smiled. I laughed.

"Well, don't worry! You'll get better soon." I beamed a grin but stopped and looked past Mako-san. It was a cemetery that I was staring at.

"K-Kagome-chan, are you okay?" I heard Mako-san ask. I didn't answer as I slowly walked through the gates. I looked around all the gravestones.

"... I know this place." I whispered.

"Eh?" Mako-san sounded surprised. I felt myself being drawn down a familiar path and I followed it, Mako-san following me. I weaved past many gravestones and past many trees. Soon we were going up a small hill. "Kagome-chan! Where are you going?" I didn't answer her as I spotted two graves up ahead. I broke into a run. I got faster and faster, panting heavier and heavier. I felt like I needed to see this.

"Wha-Kagome! Slow down!" Mako-san yelled. I ignored her cries. I got to the two graves and read the carved writing.(okay, I don't know what it is so I'm just doing a random year)

Hioshi Higurashi

Died 1999

The other read:

Kun-loon Higurashi

Died 1996

"Th-that was when I was one. And he, he died when I was four..." I whispered as Mako-san caught up.

"Nani?" She asked. I fell to my knees and placed my hands on their graves.

"These names... why are they familiar? Uh?"

_I was held in a man's arms._

_"Daddy! May we see mama again?" I asked. The man looked down then back at me._

_"Of course, sweetpea. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." He gave me a faint smile. The scene changed to us standing at the grave. The woman's grave._

_"Mama? Daddy and I came to see you." I said and placed a bouquet of Lily flowers against the gravestone._

_"Kun-loon, we miss you a lot." The man frowned sadly._

_"Daddy..." I gave the man a hug._

_The scene changed once more._

_"Daddy! Why? Why did you have to leave me?!" I screamed, tears falling down my face._

_"Kagome, it's going to be alright." I heard Souta say reassuringly._

_"No! Mama! Daddy! Why did you have to leave! No! NO!"_

_Everything went black. I felt like I was falling. No. I was falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling_

_Mom? _

_Dad?_

_They're gone?_

_No. No. NO!_

_Then I fell unconscious._

()

Me: Sad, ain't it? Thank you for reading and please review! ;) Lateeeerz~!


	5. Comfort

Summary: 'Damn her. Damn Kikyo. That traitor...' Princess Kagome Higurashi wasn't happy when her brother arranged a marriage with the ever-so bratty and arrogant Prince Inuyasha Taisho. Kikyo, her maid and best friend, didn't approve of it either. Kagome also knew how much her friend liked Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome was all alone and some bandits attacked her, with Kikyo leading them. They left her to die out in the woods but Kagome pushed on and tried to look for help. She sees a house and runs towards it. However, she had lost a lot of blood and ended up passing out in front of the building. She wakes up inside but her memory is gone. The Shinkenger Samurai promise to help her regain it and stop Kikyo as soon as possible.

()

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay?" I heard Ryunosuke-san's voice. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like something was weighing my eyelids down.

What's going on? What happened? Where am I? Wait...

Mom? Dad? They're dead. No!

"No! No no no no NO!" I began screaming.

"Get up, Kagome! Open your eyes!" I heard Kotoha-san plead. I tried as I kept on screaming 'no' like a mantra. I can't move.

"Come on, Kagome! You can do it!"

"No no no no no! No! No! No!" I continued to scream.

"Kagome! Open your eyes! You can do it!" I can't. Why won't they understand that I can't?

"Wake up! Come on Kagome! Wake! UP!" Suddenly something hit me over the face. My cheek stung as my eyes shot open.

"Ryunosuke!" Kotoha-san frowned at Ryunosuke who was holding me by the shoulders.

"Thank you, Ryunosuke-san. I needed that." I said.

"No problem."

"Wait, you're not mad at him?" Chiaki-san asked. I shook my head.

"No." I frowned and sat properly while looking at the floor.

"Kagome, what was it about? Your eyes gazed over then you passed out." Mako-san asked. I stayed silent. "Kagome?" I sighed.

"It-... I saw-... they were my parents' graves." I decided to be honest. "I was just... drawn in the direction. It had a familiar feeling. Then when I saw the graves... it happened. I saw my dad. We saw mothers grave together. Then he was gone." I frowned. "That answers my question on if I have my mom and dad."

"Oh, Kagome..." Kotoha-san trailed off. Suddenly all I saw was a white polo shirt.

"E-eh?!" I squeaked in surprise as a pair of arms tightened into a hug around me. "Wh-wha-?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." I gasped and froze. It was... Ryunosuke-san.

"Ryunosuke-san..." I whispered. Somehow this felt... right. Don't ask me how, I don't know. It just... feels right. I feel safe and secure for some reason. Tears began to fall from my eyes. "...Thank you..." I began to sob quietly. I have no parents, what did you expect? Me to run into a field, pick daisies, make daisy chains and sing randomly? No. Just... No.

"Just let it all out, Kagome. There there." Ryunosuke-san slowly rubbed soothing circles against my back. I just continued to cry my eyes out. Mako-san and Chiaki-san decided to join in the hug while Kotoha-san and Takeru-sama watched.

"I'm sure they loved you very much." Mako-san whispered.

"I'm sure, too." I whispered. "I'm sure, too."

()

Me) OKAY! Enough drama for a few chapters, ne? Please review people! I need to know if I'm doing good or meh. Laterz~!


	6. A little fun

Summary: 'Damn her. Damn Kikyo. That traitor...' Princess Kagome Higurashi wasn't happy when her brother arranged a marriage with the ever-so bratty and arrogant Prince Inuyasha Taisho. Kikyo, her maid and best friend, didn't approve of it either. Kagome also knew how much her friend liked Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome was all alone and some bandits attacked her, with Kikyo leading them. They left her to die out in the woods but Kagome pushed on and tried to look for help. She sees a house and runs towards it. However, she had lost a lot of blood and ended up passing out in front of the building. She wakes up inside but her memory is gone. The Shinkenger Samurai promise to help her regain it and stop Kikyo as soon as possible.

()

"Wh-what?" I blinked at Kotoha-san who was smiling happily.

"A karaoke bar! Come on! It'll be fun!" Mako-san came up on my other side.

"Today's our day off so let's go to the Karaoke bar all together! " Kotoha-san said.

"I guess that's a good idea." I smiled. The two girls cheered an ran to the four boys. I finally met Genta-san. Yay! He can be very funny. I watched as the two girls pleaded. I walked over and decided to help. Suddenly I did the kitten eyes(which is 200 times cuter than the puppy dog eyes).

"Come on! It's going to be fun!" Kotoha-san begged.

"Yes! And I can get to know you more and our friendship will grow!" I added with a pout.

"... fine." The four boys gave up.

"Yay! No one can resist the kitten eyes from my big blue eyes!" I struck a funny pose. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, calm down Kagome-chan."

"Hai, friend." I nodded. "So, we ready?"

"Yes, we're ready." Kotoha-san smiled.

"Let us rave the night away!" I pumped my fist in the air and marched out into the cool night with my friends.

"Yes! Let us rave!" Ryunosuke-san exclaimed. Ah, Ryunosuke-san, he was always so passionate with random moods as I've found out. It was funny, really. And cute-wait. Where did that come from? I shook my head.

"You alright?" Chiaki-san asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Just clearing my head." I grinned but it soon disappeared as I saw a vehicle pass with a woman and a man. Th-they looked like that Souta guy and Kikyo person! I backed away and into Chiaki-san.

"Mou, something must be wrong." He said. I shook my head.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything's just fine." I denied. sighing, I looked down at the ground as everyone marched ahead while I followed. Somehow, that Kikyo made me feel uneasy. Very uneasy. I looked up to see my 5 friends walking in front of m-wait. 5? Where's the 6th? There's Genta-san, Takeru-sama, Kotoha-san, Mako-san and Chiaki-san. Where's Ryunosuke-san? I almost gave a yelp when I felt pressure on my shoulder. i quickly looked to my right to see Ryunosuke-san.

"Something's wrong." He said quietly. I looked down with a slight blush. "What is it?"

"I... I," I paused for a bit. "The car that went by, it had that Kikyo woman and that Souta guy. That Kikyo..." I felt my eyes slightly droop. "She makes me feel uneasy." Ryunosuke-san wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a friendly one-armed hug.

"It'll all turn out alright, ne?" He smiled at me happily. I hesitated but then nodded.

"Yeah. Let's not think about it and go have fun!" I grinned then glanced up. "Aww, they're too far ahead."

"Well," Ryunosuke-san grabbed my hand and began dragging me. I let out a small yelp. "Let's catch up!" He began laughing, smiling joyously at me. I smiled and began laughing too.

I looked around the club as a guy was singing terribly. It was quite funny to be honest. Everyone was laughing behind their hands. Soon he finished, holding the last note out. It sounded like a screech. The guy walked off but not before saying.

"Thank you very much!"

"Wow, that guy was terrible." Chiaki-san laughed. The others agreed.

"Hey, why don't you sing?" Mako-san looked at me. My eyes widened.

"M-me?! Oh come on! I-I'm... I've got to be terrible at singing." I flushed bright red.

"Oh, come on Kagome." Kotoha-san said.

"Yeah. You never know until you try! We're supposed to be having fun!" Ryunosuke-san grinned. I listened as they spoke. Then I gave up. At least they'd stop.

"Alright, fine." I sighed. I began walking up the side of the stage. I stopped a bit then glanced at my friends. They smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded with a small smile. I felt as if my heart was going to explode. I feel so nervous. Oh well, can't be as bad as that other guy. I walked up the rest of the way and behind the curtain. The man let me choose a song through the screen. Some in Japanese, some in English, oh. That one looks good. Sounds like fun. Besides, my gut is telling me to choose it. Then I went out onto the stage and looked at the screen as music played. I took a deep breath and began singing while not looking at the screen, like I knew the words.

Looking from a window above  
It's like a story of love  
Can you hear me

I smiled and continued to sing, the song so familiar.

Came back only yesterday

I'm moving further away

Want you near me

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

This song, I must be singing it for a reason. What reason, though? I don't get it.

Sometimes when I think of her name  
When it's only a game  
And I need you  
Listen to the words that you say  
It's getting harder to stay  
When I see you

I glanced at my friends to see them smiling back. They seem to be enjoying it. Am I really okay?

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

I don't know why but my heart, it feels weird. What's wrong with me? Am I getting ill? No no. I mentally shook my head and continued with the song. I'll think about it later.

This is going to take a long time  
And I wonder what's mine  
Can't take no more  
Wonder if you'll understand  
It's just the touch of your hand  
Behind a closed door

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

I quickly ran off and to my friends. I ran into the first person's arms which turned out to be Ryunosuke-san.

"I feel so embarrassed, it was ridiculous." I mumbled into his shirt. He patted my back.

"You did great, don't you worry." He said reassuringly. I nodded but didn't lift my head. What? I felt comfy. Oh, don't give me that look.

"Sure." I mumbled as we sat down. I removed myself from Ryunosuke-san's personal bubble and sat like nothing happened. We ordered some drinks and began to talk.

"Any other memories, Kagome?" Genta-san asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm hoping soon, though." I looked at the table. Then I looked up. "So, how is everyone today?" I said with a bright smile. I was answered with of a chorus of 'I'm good', 'fine' and 'awesome's. I smiled. "That's good."

We continued to talk and the karaoke part was over. Now it was time to rave. Raver's fantasy came on and everyone began dancing. I just sat at the table, not knowing what to do. Great, I can't even remember how to dance. How embarrassing. A hand appeared in my vision. I looked up at a stranger. A blonde boy with green eyes smirked at me

"Care to dance?" I hesitantly grabbed the offered his hand and we began to dance to the music. It was fun. I began swaying and moving my arms around, my hips moving from side to side. I laughed happily until I was pulled away. I blinked as I saw Ryunosuke-san smiling. I smiled back and we began to dance goofily. We laughed and continued to move, grins plastered on our faces. Through each song we danced and Ryunosuke went to the table to get a drink. I just continued dancing on my own. The song words just seemed familiar so I began singing along.

"Because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to lust, because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to us." I sang, unaware that some people could here. I enjoyed moving, dancing past many tables. "Love is a ring on the telephone love is an angel, disguised as lust, here in our bed 'til the morning comes. Come on now, try and understand, the way I feel, under your command. Take my hand as the sun descends,"

"You know this song?" I looked up to see Chiaki-san smiling. I nodded.

"Un! It's so familiar!" I said and we walked back to the table where the others were. We smiled. "This was so much fun!"

"I can see you're having fun." Mako-san smiled. I nodded.

"Definitely." We high fived. A while later and it was time for us to go. Great! I feel tired.

We walked down the street and I had to put my arm around Ryunosuke-san's shoulders since I was so tired. He was kind enough to help me walk. Yes, I was that tired.

"You really triggered yourself out." Kotoha-san smiled. I speedily nodded and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

()

Me: been a small while, guys. I missed you! I'll try to update more frequently. Promise!


End file.
